


I Want to Walk With You on a Cloudy Day

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, Female Kylo Ren, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Rey sleeps alone because she rarely wakes up alone even when she is the only one here.





	I Want to Walk With You on a Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



Rey's fingers splay in terror, her arms grasping out for purchase that will not come. She's fallen into a sand trap, and she can't climb out. She'll struggle until she's out of energy and out of water, and the carrion birds will eat her corpse.

"Help!" she tries to cry out with her mouth full of dust. "Finn! Rose! Help!"

But Rose never came to Jakku, and Finn isn't here. Rey's mind swims. Where is she? Where are they?

 _"You're dreaming,"_ says an annoyed voice inside her thoughts, loud as a blastershot. _"Wake up."_

No, she doesn't want that help. She doesn't want....

 _"Wake up!"_ Kylo says irritably, and Rey's eyes snap open. She's in her tiny bunk aboard the _Falcon_. The fragments of the Resistance have moved into the temporary base they've established. Rey sleeps here. The others think it's because she's a Jedi, and the legends swirling around Jedi can easily accommodate the need for solitude during her meditation.

Rey sleeps alone because she rarely wakes up alone even when she is the only one in the cabin.

"Go away, Kylo."

 _"You called me,"_ Kylo says sulkily. She's an outline in the dark room, not the fully solid projection she can be when their connection is strongest. She's dressed for bed herself, in a thin black gown that covers her from neck to ankle, and her dark hair is messier than usual.

"I woke you up?"

_"As usual."_

Rey doesn't apologize. Kylo is her enemy again. They spent a brief, mad, delirious time living in each other's minds, bonding soul to soul in a fashion Rey could never have imagined. They fought back to back, in tune like one being as they swept through Snoke's guards. But that was Breha, and now the woman Rey thought she understood has reclaimed her identity as Kylo, and she has ascended to the leadership of the organization dedicated to eradicating Rey and her friends. Rey meets her here because Kylo knows the inside of the _Falcon_ and cannot determine the location of this base or any other if she ever sees more than a ghostly Rey in her own quarters beside her, disheveled from another nightmare.

The nightmare Rey is living now is different from her dreams. There's no sand here. There is only the face of someone she must someday kill, and the fading hopes of the few survivors in the base outside.

_"Drowning in the sand trap again?"_

"It doesn't matter. I won't disturb you again tonight."

There's an annoyed sigh. _"If you determine what's making you have the same dream over and over, you can put an end to the nightmares, and we can both get some sleep."_

"Maybe I want to keep you awake. Maybe I hope it will keep you from finding us if you're tired all the time."

_"We both know there are better ways to keep me distracted."_

Rey looks away from her, but her face flushes. She sleeps alone for a lot of reasons. Kylo is her enemy. The last thing Rey needs is to let her own emotions prevent what they are both sure must happen. They fought first as adversaries, and second as allies. They will face each other a third time, and one of them will die. She wants to think it will be equally as hard for Kylo to defeat her own lover as it will be for Rey, but Rey watched Kylo kill her own father and try to kill her uncle, and she knows better.

Rey should stop doing this. She doesn't want to stop doing this.

"I'm feeling distractable," she says, and Kylo's face moves into a smirk. Rey has seen old holos of General Organa when she was a young woman and, according to legend, sarcastic as hell. She can see that written all over Kylo's features even with Han's long face blended in beneath the scar Rey left, but it's Breha she longs to see most, climbing over her now, light as the wind atop her.

They can't touch, not the way they did before. The lips bending down to touch hers are insubstantial. Rey's mouth tingles with the memory of their one stolen kiss. It's enough.

Rey sleeps in her shirt and her undergarments. Both are easy to remove. Kylo sits up, pulling the long gown over her head, messing up her hair further. She's gorgeous this way, muscles taut and strong all over her body. Rey loves the view, and has stopped any embarrassment she used to have as Kylo's hands ghost over her own too-thin frame in interest. She rests her long legs outside of Rey's hips. If they were truly together now, she could bend down to press her mouth between Rey's legs and breathe in her scent. She could twist her body and Rey could lean up to take one long, savory lick.

They are not together. They are each a phantom in the other's bed. Kylo's lips press against Rey's in vain hope, and her hand moves between her own legs. Rey's hand is just as familiar with its task. They can watch each other's eyes, and they can sense each other's pleasure as the energy builds between them with gasps.

 _"If you joined me, we could do this every night. I could spread you out on fine sheets and make you scream for me. You could hold me down and fill me with whatever you wanted and I would beg for you."_ She's close already, her fingers busy inside the dark curls between her spread legs. Rey longs to make love to her for real, to feel her hot skin and taste her mouth and come against her fingers and lie tangled in her long limbs after.

She shifts her hand to relieve the growing cramp. In a different life, she and Breha would have run away together to the Resistance, and rescued their friends, and Breha would have cried her guilt and pain into her mother's welcoming arms, and Rey would bring her back to her small bunk every night. Instead Rey is trapped, drowning in sand and no one can save her except the woman trapping her here. The only cure for this nightmare is to save Breha and by saving her, save herself.

"It's not too late," she says, breath coming in gasps. "You can renounce the First Order. You can join me."

Kylo can't speak. In another moment, she's convulsing, the echo of her peak inside Rey's mind. Her eyes are filled with anger and sorrow and so much more as she pushes herself through a second peak while Rey reaches her own climax, good sparks jerking her whole body.

A moment later, Kylo rolls off. They're next to each other, and far away. _"It's too late for me."_

"It's not."

 _"You don't know anything."_ There's the superior tone Rey has come to know and dread.

"I know you. You're in charge of the First Order now? What does that matter? You're unhappy. You have nothing. You are nothing." She sees Kylo's face darken. "But not to me."

Kylo recoils from her own words thrown back at her.

"Come away with me," Rey says. "We'll walk away from this mess together." Luke said there should be no more Jedi. If Rey takes the two major Force users in this conflict away, balance might have a chance.

_"I can't."_

Her face reflects a thousand hurts. Rey reaches out, stretching through the bond with all her power, and she presses her palm against Kylo's cheek. "Breha, please."

There's a long, shuddering breath, one not dissimilar to the ragged gasps she makes when she comes. Rey knows that sound, knows her, and knows she loves her.

_"Where will we go?"_

"Anywhere," Rey says, and she means it. "Pick a star and I will meet you there."

Kylo hangs her head. When she raises it, there's a light in her smile. _"Yes."_


End file.
